


The Dark Side of the Moon

by Severely_Lupine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Lupine/pseuds/Severely_Lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it hadn't been <i>Lupin's</i> father who'd insulted Greyback?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Insult

“Out of the way!” Father barked.

The homeless man growled at Father and raised his hand as if to strike him.  Severus hoped he wouldn’t do that.  He didn’t want Father to get hurt.  Father was always much angrier after he’d got hurt, and then he would hurt Mother.

But then the man caught Severus’s eye, and his hand fell back to his side.  He smiled at Severus, showing sharp, yellow teeth.  His smile was not at all kind.

Severus shrank back from the man and hurried after Father. 

When Severus looked back, the man was still smiling at him.


	2. Bitten

The boy was always getting into things he shouldn’t and was never where he should be.  That was his mother’s fault; Tobias was sure of it. 

Now it was night and the boy wasn’t in his room. 

Tobias growled to himself and went outside.

“Severus!” Tobias shouted.  He hated the name, but the boy wouldn’t respond to anything else.

“Here, Father,” said a whimpering lump in the darkness.  The boy was clutching his arm and bleeding all over Tobias’s old jacket.  “There was… a dog…”

“Get inside,” Tobias growled, dragging the boy behind him.  Eileen could deal with the mess.


	3. First Moon

Eileen knew what her son had become before he transformed.  She knew enough about Dark magic to recognize a werewolf bite when she saw one. 

She didn’t tell Tobias.

Instead, she waited until the next moon, then made an excuse to leave.  He warned her what to expect if she came back smelling of another man, and she nodded.

When she returned the next morning, she waved her wand for the first time in years to clean up the mess.

Then she held her son and assured him it wasn’t his fault and told him things would be different now.


End file.
